


for all hell is bright

by petcheetah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Immortality, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: you think that, if you were to die for real, you would kill your father again when you reach the afterlife.





	for all hell is bright

you find that, after dying five times, that immortality isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. it’s painful, for one, but for another it doesn’t stop the voices around you, it just makes them louder. immortality is tiring, because like the ghosts you cannot just turn it off, and your usual way of dulling your powers usually ends up with you dead anyway.

you find it funny. other people would wish to have a power like yours. they would find it oh so helpful in helping people, but you can’t be bothered with that when the world is so loud and you are too sober.

you think five is silly, with his constant badgering on about the apocalypse and how everyone would die. you think to ask if he knows how you died, but you think that may be insensitive. you’ll ask him after you’re dead.

ben thinks you’re stupid. it’s not untrue, but it still hurts. but then he tells you he just wishes you would stop getting into situations that cause you to die in the first place, and sighs as you go looking for your next fix of the day.

dave is the first person you meet who doesn’t freak the fuck out when you come back to life with a gasp. which is surprising, because out of everyone who has seen it he is the only one who doesn’t have powers of his own. he just holds you tight and tells you how relieved he is that you aren’t dead.

it makes your heart feel warm.

when dave dies, you wish you could pass your power of immortality on to him, if only to see his eyes open without that dull colour in them. but you aren’t lucky, and in all honesty you wouldn’t wish that power into anyone, especially him. not really.

dave dying hurts more than dying yourself, but you push through it and take yourself home.

when you talk to five next, the thought of asking how you die crosses your mind once more, but he is gone before you can do so. he is upset about the suitcase.

you wonder what he would say if you told him you can’t die.

when you die in that club, you meet god for the first time, and what you both hope is the only time. you also see your father, who tells you that you are his biggest disappointment. you want to laugh and tell him that he’s dead, and soon enough you won’t be, but you don’t get the chance because he is telling you he killed himself.

you think that, if you were to die for real, you would kill your father again when you reach the afterlife.

then vanya kills the world, and then you are 13 again, and so are your siblings, and ben is alive again.

and not long after you are locked in a mausoleum by your father and you die, and for the first time the door is opened not by your father but your siblings, who are the first living people — aside from dave — to hold you after you die. you suppose they know what it’s like now that they’ve all felt dying too, and you don’t say aloud that you are quietly glad that they understand now, too.


End file.
